


May's First Baby Contest

by MonocleGiant



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: ABDL, Diapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonocleGiant/pseuds/MonocleGiant
Summary: May discovers a new type of contest, with an ABDL twist!
Kudos: 1





	May's First Baby Contest

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally on my DA account, enjoy!

“No way, you’re lying to me!”

“Why would I lie to you?”

“Because you always lie and trick me!”

“I’m serious this time! Why else would I be wearing this?”

“Well, you are wearing a- is there seriously a diaper under there?”

“Well of course!” Said Harley, patting his rear and giving off a crinkle “What kind of baby contest would it be if I wasn’t dressed as a baby?”

May took a step back and re-evaluated her rival’s attire. He was wearing a hooded sleeper designed after a Cacturn, around his neck was a pacifier and, most peculiar of all, the shape of a big, puffy diaper on his waist.

When May got a note telling her to meet Harley in secret behind the pokemon center, she NEVER expected this to be the result!

“Well I guess you wouldn’t dress that way if there wasn’t a Baby Theme to tomorrow’s Pokemon contest.” Said May “But do I really have to do that? There’s no way I could walk in front everyone dressed like a toddler!”

“Well you don’t HAVE to.” replied Harley, shrugging his shoulders “I mean, the Grand Festival is just around the corner and the contests are dwindling, but what’s the risk of skipping over this contest completely?”

“Okay, you’re right!” snapped May “But where do I even get this kind of stuff?”

“There’s a certain clothing store in town that deals with cutesy stuff like this.” Explained Harley, handing her a card “Just tell them you’re a coordinator and they’ll be happy to pamper you!”

May’s face went red at that remark, she turned around and walked away, eyeing the card with uncertainty.

Harley gave an eccentric and villainous laugh once May was out of sight.

“Phase 1 is complete!” proclaimed Harley, who then began to pat his bottom again “Now that I think about it, this is actually pretty comfy …”

*

“Hello? Anyone in here?”

May had finally opened the door to the tiny store after mustering up all her courage. The store was about as big as a hotel room, the shelves were empty and frankly the building looked like it was being held together with balsa wood and tape.

“Perhaps the place is new?” May thought “These baby contests must be really new.”

As soon as she approached the desk, a pair of shopkeepers popped their heads from under the counter, giving May a fright.

“Hello, hellooooo~” chirped the first shopkeeper, a pink haired woman wearing a gothic Lolita outfit “Welcome to “Baby Boomers”! Hoenn’s number one baby themed boutique! I’m Bambi and this is Ino!”

“Are you a coordinator?” asked the other shopkeeper called Ino, a blue haired man… also wearing a gothic Lolita outfit “We’ve been having coordinators coming in all day, getting ready for tomorrow’s contest!”

“REALLY?” shouted May. She couldn’t believe her ears, Harley was telling the truth?

“Oh yes! In fact, our stock is almost completely gone!” explained Bambi “Our bonnet supply has burst, our pacifiers were sucked up, the pull-ups have pulled out, the sleepers have given us the slip, the customer riddled through our rattles, our powder has perished and our diapers are dried up!”

“Oh no!” said May “Is there really nothing left? The contest is tomorrow and I don’t even have a kiddy pair of underwear to use!”

“Weeeeeeeellllll” said Ino, starching his chin “There is that one outfit left.”

“Oh you can’t mean it, Ino!” cried Bambi “Not the special edition Baby of the Year outfit! That’s our greatest treasure!”

“Well we can’t let our customer down” sighed Ino.

“But surely we can’t give her the Diapers of Destiny!” said Bambi, shaking her co-worker “Only a select few coordinators are worthy of that brand!”

“We must!” shouted Ino “Besides, I believe in our young coordinator here!”

Ino slipped under the desk and re-emerged with a box and a packet of diapers.

“In this box is the most beautiful baby dress we have!” explained Ino “And these diapers are so unique and special, they’re normally not sold to anyone who hasn’t won a Grand Festival! This violates our store’s codes, but forget that, I believe in you child!”

Ino pushed the box into May’s arms.

“Now go out there and win that festival, baby!”

Bambi and Ino then pushed May out the door, locking it behind her.

“Wait!” said May, knocking on the door “I didn’t even pay you!”

But no one was responding. She sighed and began to walk back to the Pokemon center, where her group was sleeping for the night.

“Diapers of Destiny? Baby of the Year dress? What am I getting myself into?” whined May.

The two Lolitas sighed once they saw May walking away.

“Phase 2 is complete, Jessie!” giggled Ino.

“This is going to be our most brilliant plan ever!” said Bambi “Just wait until tomorrow, James!”

“Ahem” said Meowth, emerging from his hiding spot under the desk “I still don’t see how this will get us that Pikachu!”

“Not everything is about Pikachu, your hairball!” shouted Bamb- uh, Jessie “Once she’s humiliated, no one will stand between me and that contest ribbon!”

“Except that Cacturn trainer we teamed up with” said James.

“Except that Cacturn trainer we teamed up w- oh right.” Said Jessie, realising her error.

*

May could feel her heart beating as hard as a jackhammer. After leaving a note asking not to be disturbed, she went full espionage to get from the door of the pokemon center to her private room. How on Earth could she explain a packet of diapers to Ash, Brock and Max? Thankfully, as the only girl of the group, no one would be staying in the room with her tonight.

She placed her bag, the diapers and box on the bed. She carefully opened the box to see the contents.

Inside was the dress. May gasped at it, it was beautiful! It was made of a soft, pastel red material. It was similar to the dresses worn by those employees today, but the light made it look like a priceless jewel. It had frills as the bottom and a big bow on the back. However, May couldn’t help but notice how short it was. This would just barely cover her panties. Except, she realised, it would in fact completely fail to cover the diaper she would have to wear.

“I-I guess that’s part of what I have to do tomorrow” muttered May, biting her lip “Babies wear diapers, after all…”

The box had more. Powder for the diapers, a rattle, baby booties, mittens, a bonnet, a pacifier and what appeared to be a little blush to help make her cheeks rosy. Not that she needed the help, May’s face was going bright red already.

May decided to have a quick shower. When she left the bathroom, she looked at the diapers. She realised something important about tomorrow.

“Those things are thick. I might end up waddling.” May pondering, as she dried her hair “I might need to… practice wearing them.”

May looked around her room, making sure there were no prying eyes, the curtains at the window weren’t open and there wasn’t a security camera that could catch her following act on tape.

With hesitation, May ripped open the packet of diapers. She pulled one out and laid it on the bed. She removed her towel and sat down on it. She used the powder from the box and shook it.

It. Went. Everywhere.

May’s lower half was as white as snow, and May begin coughing. Still, one error wasn’t enough to stop her. She grabbed the front of the diaper and pulled it up and over her waist. After mucking around for a few minutes, she managed to get both tapes securely fastened to the front and completing the diaper.

May stood up and looked at her puffy undergarment in shock. May couldn’t work out what surprised her more, the diaper actually fitting or the diaper actually looking really cool. There were also cute little Torchics on the waist and it had pokeballs lined across it, she believed this to be a wetness indicator, they would probably go away if she wet this thing. Not that she had any plans to.

“I’ll dress like a baby” said May, reaching into her bag for her pyjamas “But I don’t think I’m ready to act like one. I can’t deny how comfy these are, though.”

May slipped her baggy shirt over herself. She looked the shorts she usually slept in and decided to put them back, knowing there was no way they’d fit over her new accessory. The shirt came down enough, but there was still a big white puff sticking out from the backside of her shirt.

May spent a little while pacing back and forth in her room as she decided the best strategy for tomorrow’s contest. Well, waddled back and forth, May was going to need the practice after all.

“The theme is babies. Maybe a pre-evolution like Munchlax? But he doesn’t always listen. Eevee could be the best shot. She’s fresh from the egg and very cute. Like a toy a baby would hug. Yes! I think that will work best!”

After May decided her full pokemon roster, she tried practicing some other things. Crawling, for one. Maybe acting babyish will help in the comp? She had no idea.

Eventually she tuckered herself out and decided to crawl into bed. She needed as much sleep as she could. May had a feeling tomorrow would be exhausting.

*

May yawned loudly the next morning. She felt great, she slept like baby last ni-

May jumped out of bed abruptly when she remember what day it was. May still had her crinkly pants on. It was time for one of the most bizarre contests of her life. May stripped off her shirt and diaper and dressed into her regular outfit. She took a few diapers from her packet and slipped them into her dress box. She hid the rest in her bag and prayed it didn’t look out of place.

She walked downstairs where the rest of the gang was waiting for her.

“Good morning May!” said her little brother Max.

“Feeling ready for the contest?” ask Ash “Brock is getting food for us so we chow down before we go!”

“Pika!” cried Ash’s iconic companion.

“Oh yeah!” said May, trying her best not to bring attention to her box “Today is going to be special. I just know it!”

“So what’s in the box, sis?” said Max, completely foiling May’s attempt at secrecy.

“It’s my dress for today.” explained May, making sure not to detail it “Today has a theme, so I’m wearing this to match.”

“So what’s the-“ began Ash, but was interrupted by Brock coming through the door with several plates of food.

“Come and get it!” declared Brock.

May was relieved for the distraction, though she knew it was just a few more hours until she’d be in front of the whole crowd in her outfit.

*

May had just wandered into the preparation and changing room. May looked around and didn’t see a single diaper or babyish outfit in sight. Not surprising though, May realised they’re all probably as reluctant as she was.

May saw a booth open and decided to get ready. She tried to get this done as quickly as possible. She stripped her clothes, laid down on the floor and began to apply the diaper. She wished there had been a changing table for her or something. Some baby contest!

Once she felt the diaper was secure, she began to put her dress on. Like she predicted the night before, it did almost nothing to cover the diaper. But at least it had little pockets for her pokeballs.

After that came the accessories. She tied her into pigtails and put on the bonnet. Then came the little booties and mittens. May plopped the pacifier into her mouth and began suckling. It actually felt kind of relaxing. She added a little blush and checked herself out in the booth’s mirror.

Not bad. In fact, adorable! May began to giggle. She might not get this competition, but she was certain that she had a good chance at being number one!

“ENTRANT #4: MAY. PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE ARENA IMMEDIATELY!”

Oh no! How long had she been getting ready? It was already her turn!

May grabbed her rattle as she practically leapt out of the booth and ran to the arena. A lot of gasps as she did so. May wasn’t listening though. She had to get the arena and fast!

Thankfully, her practice helped her waddle less and pick up speed. May saw the light at the end of the hall and ran into the arena.

“Here’s out next entrant folks!” said the announcer “Entrant #4: May with her po- oh…”

The audience went dead silent when they saw the sight before. A big baby. A HUGE baby.

May looked around her. Everyone in the audience had a stunned look on their face. The announcer dropped the mic in shock. May saw the previous entrant leaving on the other side of the arena. It was Harley, dressed in his usual, ADULT attire, looking back and her and smirking as he made his exit.

“Oh no” said May, the pacifier falling from her mouth and hanging on the clip “What have I done?”


End file.
